


In Between (You)

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Established Relationship, Intergluteal Sex, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: Harry can’t see the lace knickers, but knowing Draco is wearing them is enough to drive him mad.





	In Between (You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmoretteHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/gifts).



> Thank you jadepresley for the beta!

_“I’m wearing them,”_ Draco had whispered, shooting Harry a wink before disappearing through the Floo in a whirl of green smoke. Harry was left standing in the kitchen wearing nothing but his boxers and a rapidly burgeoning erection as the early morning light filtered in through the open window.

Draco had promised he’d wear them weeks ago, but Harry’d not actually believed him.

Harry had nearly dropped his favorite mug at Draco’s words, his fingers clenching around the ceramic handle tightly as he’d closed his eyes to try and stop the swell of arousal coursing through him at the mental images Draco’s words had provided him.

That’d been nine long hours ago. Hours spent watching Draco at the Ministry as he’d laughed with Ron in the tea room, his Auror robes hugging his lithe form as he’d bent over to rummage through the cupboards for more sugar. Long hours spent watching Draco at the desk across from him, his quill between his teeth as he’d gone over an abnormally large stack of paperwork they’d forgotten to do last Friday. Hours spent with Harry’s cock half hard with the thought of what it was Draco was wearing beneath his robes. Harry’s magic was thrumming, hands twitching as he tapped his wand on his desk and watched the clock on the wall behind Draco.

Three...two...one... _ding,_ the clock chimed, signaling the end of the work day.

 _Fucking finally_ , Harry thought, as Draco set his Quill down and looked up at Harry. “Ready to head home then?”

Draco was smiling, undoing the set of intricate gold buttons that cascaded down the left side of his chest. They were the exact same robes Harry wore, that they all wore, and yet when Harry looked at them on Draco his entire body burned with desire. Draco made everything look better, more elegant, more everything.

“Harry,” Draco said softly, his long fingers undoing the last button as he stretched his shoulders backward to shrug the robes off, tossing them carelessly across the back of his chair. “Like what you see?”

“You know I do,” Harry answered, swallowing audibly, his eyes glued to the immaculate fit of Draco’s trousers. They looked as if Draco had spelled them on, the fit smooth across the flat planes of his stomach and clinging to the firm muscles of his thighs. Harry felt acutely aware of the power of Draco’s body—of what he looked like beneath those clothes, of the things his body was capable of—as Draco undid the top button of his crisp cotton shirt.

“Home then?” Draco asked, moving to stand beside Harry.

Harry swiveled in his chair until he was facing Draco, spreading his legs wide. The corner of his mouth tugged up in a smile when Draco moved between them easily. Harry placed his hands on Draco’s hips, intent on telling him _exactly_ what he wanted to do when they got home, at least until he realised Draco’s trousers were so snug he could feel the lines of the lace knickers Draco was wearing, and something in Harry snapped.

Harry’s ears began to ring, his fingers tightening on Draco’s hips as he knocked his chair over in his haste to stand, fixing his mouth over Draco’s and pressing him back against his desk. Draco let out a sound of surprise, his arms wrapping around Harry’s neck easily.

“Fuck, I wanted you all day. Do you have any idea how fucking hard it’s been not to fuck you over this desk,” Harry groaned against Draco’s lips.

Draco made a responding sound, fingers twisting in the back of Harry’s hair and tugging on it just the way he knew Harry liked. “Then why haven't you yet?”

“Fuck,” Harry exhaled, pulling out of the kiss and squeezing Draco’s hips once before urging him to turn around. Draco shuddered, his eyes fluttering shut as Harry turned him around and pulled him back against his chest. “You’re mine, you know that,” Harry whispered, hands moving down Draco’s body to undo his trousers.

Draco dropped his head back onto Harry’s shoulder with a sigh, wiggling his hips as Harry shoved them down as much as he could without having to move. Draco’s shirt covered the knickers so Harry couldn’t see them, yet, but he didn’t need to. He’d been with Draco when he’d bought them, knew exactly what the creamy white lace looked like against Draco’s pale skin as Draco had fingered the delicate material, his eyes on Harry the entire time to gauge his reaction.

“I can’t believe you wore this all day,” Harry said against the side of Draco’s neck, his palms dragging over Draco’s erection which was straining the flimsy fabric. Harry’s cock was so hard it almost hurt, his hips moving back and forth against Draco’s arse of their own accord in a desperate attempt for some friction.

“Fucking uncomfortable really,” Draco laughed, turning his head to press sloppy, open-mouthed kisses along Harry’s jaw. “But I liked wearing them knowing you knew, liked knowing I was wearing them for _you_.”

“Fucking—fuck,” Harry shuddered, closing his eyes and palming Draco’s erection, the lace delightfully soft against the calluses on the pads of his fingers. It was too much. Draco was too much. It wasn’t like he and Draco didn’t share everything now, wasn’t as if Draco didn’t already do things for him. But this—this secret that Harry had been so ashamed of, so hesitant to confess to Draco that he wanted—knowing Draco got off on doing something to make Harry happy was making Harry feel drunk on desire, as if he’d downed an entire vial of felix felicis or an illegal lust potion. His cock was so hard it actually hurt, his head swimming and his hands shaking as they slipped beneath the top of knickers. Draco’s cock was too big for them, the material stretched tighter, so Harry took particular care to shimmy the fabric down just beneath the swell of Draco’s arse, wrapping his fingers around Draco’s cock and giving it a few lazy strokes.

“Fucking do something, Harry.”

Had it been any other time Harry would’ve laughed, would’ve teased Draco about being bossy and desperate, but Harry was too far gone for that. Instead he wandlessly banished his own clothes, delighting in the appreciate moan Draco left out when Harry’s leaking cock was suddenly cocooned in between his arse cheeks.

“Something like that,” Harry teased, nipping at Draco’s earlobe before wandlessly summoning the lube he kept hidden in the top of his desk drawer behind his secret stash of hobnobs. He uncapped the tube, squirting a generous amount in his left hand before taking one step back to give himself enough room to coat his cock in it.

Draco turned his head to watch Harry for only a second before leaning forward, bracing himself against Harry’s desk. His shirt was hanging down, covering the top half of his arse, his trousers pooled around his knees and the lace knickers were bunched up at the top of his thighs, enticing resting just beneath Draco’s arse.

Harry leaned forward to kiss the back of Draco’s neck as he whispered, “Squeeze your legs shut for me, Draco.”

Draco nodded, exhaling heavily as he moved his feet together and clenched his thighs. Harry recalled those thighs over his body as Draco had rode his cock the day before, or the power in them as Draco had fucked him over the breakfast table last week. Fuck, Harry loved those thighs—loved the almost invisible, soft dusting of hair that was impossible soft, such a contrast to the strength of the muscle beneath.

“Ready?” Harry asked, his chest resting against Draco’s shirt, hands bracketed on the desk on either side of Draco’s.

“I’m always ready for you,” Draco answered honestly, breathlessly.

“Fuck,” Harry mumbled, dropping his head to rest between Draco’s shoulders as he thrust his cock in between the tight heat of Draco’s legs. Draco’s fingers curled around the edge of the dark wood of Harry’s desk, knuckles turning white as Harry thrust in and out, the filthy squelching sounds of his cock sliding in and out of Draco’s lube slicked thighs filling the small office. On every thrust the top of Harry’s cock rubbed against the base of Draco’s arse, while the sensitive underside of his cock rubbed against the taut fabric of the lace knickers.

“Faster,” Draco begged, moving his hips back to meet Harry’s thrusts, Draco’s own arousal clearly building if the way he seemed to be losing control was any indication. And fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing ever to watch Draco get off on Harry fucking his legs, to feel his cock rubbing against Draco’s skin and the soft lace. _Fuck_ , Harry wanted it to last forever, wanted to keep fucking Draco’s thighs and watching his cock slide against the knickers staining them with lube and precome, but merlin did he want to come too.

Harry felt the pleasure coiling in his belly, the tension his body practically vibrating as he stopped thrusting, his legs quivering as he pulled back grasping the base of his cock and watching his come spurt across the back of Draco’s arse, dripping off the lace knickers down his thighs.

“Fuck, Harry, I want to come _now_ ,” Draco said, pressing himself back against Harry’s chest.  Harry whimpered at the sensation of Draco’s bare arse rubbing against his softening cock, overly sensitive from the extra friction of the knickers and the near brutal pace he’d set up.

Draco turned his head to mouth as the sweat pooling at Harry’s collar, grabbing Harry’s come coated hand and putting it on his own cock.

“Beautiful,” Harry breathed out, watching Draco’s cock slip between his slick fingers, the foreskin pulling back to reveal the precome pooling at the tip. Harry stilled his movements making Draco whine in protest, but the sound was quickly transformed into a guttural moan as Harry maneuvered him around and dropped to his knees, nuzzling his face into the side of Draco’s cock, the knickers—damp from the arousal and heady with the scent of sex—rubbing against his chin as moved to swallow Draco’s cock down as far as he could. His nose brushed the patch of dark blonde curls, his eyes watering as Draco’s cock hit the back of his throat, and before Harry could even bob his head once Draco’s fingers were fisting in his hair, a  near silent scream falling from his lips as he came down the back of Harry’s throat.

Harry swallowed it all, falling back to rest on his heels, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and grinning up at Draco who was leaning back against Harry’s desk—his face flushed, his clothes a mess, utterly debauched—as he looked at Harry through hooded eyes.

“Next time, you’re wearing the fucking knickers,” Draco groaned.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek and smiled. _Next time._

  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://goldentruth813.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
